An Improbable Future
by danakate
Summary: A look at a future that will probably never happen. Sarah/Casey.


**Fandom:** Chuck (TV show)  
**Title:** An Improbable Future  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Casey/Sarah  
**Summary:** A look at a future that will probably never happen...  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific, I don't think...but assumes you know something about the show.  
**Author's Note:** For San.

**An Improbable Future**

Sarah stares at the test, not believing the results.

"What do you mean, 'It's positive.'?" Casey growls, grabbing it from her hand.

"I mean, it's positive."

Casey stares at her, then the stick, then back to her again.

"How the hell am I supposed to baby-proof a gun?"

* * *

Hiding it from the CIA and the NSA turns out to be easier than they think. Luckily, women's clothing is so diverse that no one notices when Sarah decides to go for the "oversized and baggy" look.

Hiding it from Chuck is a little harder.

"Is it just me or have you been putting on a few pounds?"

Sarah gapes. Casey growls. Chuck looks from one to the other and back again.

Then he flashes in a different way than normal. He recalls all the little looks, the little touches, the way Casey seemed slightly protective over her, the way Sarah seemed to stand just a little closer to him, and then Chuck figures it out.

"You're kidding, right?"

Sarah and Casey say nothing.

"How are you guys going to baby-proof your guns?"

* * *

As for their enemies, none of them would have known the wiser. Well, if any had known Agent Walker beforehand, they may have wondered why she seemed so much more...well...violent.

"Did you really have to kick him all the way across the room?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck!" and she's suddenly in his face. "Do you have any idea what...changes...a woman goes through during...this?!"

Behind her shoulder, Casey mouths, "Hormones."

"Sorry! Sorry! Never mind. Continue with your...awesome butt kicking. I'll just...stay over here and hope you don't shoot me."

* * *

Casey stares at his handiwork and frowns.

"This will never work," he mutters.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks, coming into the room and standing by his side.

Casey gestures to the wall with his chin. Sarah follows his gaze.

"That's...not going to work."

Casey sighs. Sarah returns to the nursery and attempts to figure out how to assemble the crib. Casey takes down Idea #47 on How to Baby-Proof the Apartment While Keeping Their Arsenal Easily Accessible.

* * *

They're in the middle of a fight when the contractions start.

"Oh, this is so not the time," Sarah grinds out through clenched teeth.

Casey, looking slightly panicked, tries to make sure none of them get shot. "What? I thought you said we had a few weeks left."

"It's not like I can help this sort of thing, John."

John. Casey knows not to push the issue with that word.

"Uh, guys? They're still shooting at us," Chuck adds helpfully.

"We know!" they yell at him, jumping up in unison and firing off a full round of bullets.

Miraculously and simultaneously, the opposing gunfire stops and Sarah's water breaks. And then the cursing and screaming begins.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Chuck starts chanting.

"Chuck!" Casey surely would have grabbed Chuck by the shirtfront if he wasn't preoccupied with supporting Sarah and she wasn't busy trying to squeeze his hands off in her own.

"Ellie," Chuck finally says. "We need Ellie."

* * *

Chuck bursting through the front door of their apartment screaming for her at the top of his lungs wasn't necessarily normal but, at the same time, wasn't necessarily abnormal. At least, not lately.

Chuck bursting through the front door followed by a heavily pregnant looking Sarah and a distraught looking Casey was completely abnormal.

"Chuck? What?" Ellie starts, then looks at the other two.

"Sarah?"

"Ughhh! Hi! Oww!"

Ellie, completely overwhelmed, looks to Chuck.

"Yours?"

"What? No!"

Ellie gapes, then makes the connection. "His?!"

"Yes!" Casey, as usual, growls.

Devon walks in the room and takes in the scene. "Awesome."

"No, not awesome!" Chuck finally manages. "Baby, coming now! Water...broken. Help?"

* * *

Eighteen hours later, John Casey is the world's most unsuspecting, unprepared, and unlikely father.

"Congratulations, dude," Devon says, handing him a wrapped bundle. "You've got a daughter."

Casey doesn't really know what to do and to top it all off, it's squirming. And then she opens her eyes and he stares into them and suddenly he knows.

"John?" Sarah sounds exhausted.

"Yeah," he answers and moves to her side.

"Aww," Chuck says as he moves into their personal space. "It's a good thing she's got Sarah's looks. No offense, Casey."

Casey still manages to look deadly, even with an infant in his arms.

"I'll...just go stand over there..."

"What do we call her?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know."

"What? You guys haven't even thought about this?"

Casey and Sarah stare. Chuck shuts up again and tries to blend in with the wall.

"How about Samantha? After my mother," Sarah suggests.

Casey mulls it over, thinks about the fact that it could be gender-neutral and easily used as a cover.

"John?"

Casey stops thinking.

"Samantha it is."

* * *

Casey waits for the moment when everything hits the fan.

It happens while he's working at the Buy More. Casey's phone rings while he's in the middle of trying to sell an HD camcorder to a customer. It's Sarah's ringtone. He ignores it for the moment.

A minute and a sale later, Casey's phone rings again. This time, he can hear the urgency in the ringtone. He picks up, apprehension in the pit of his stomach.

"Casey," he says.

Chuck, passing by, slows as he sees the serious look on the other man's face.

Casey hangs up and looks at Chuck.

"I'll be back," Casey says.

"Wait, should I go, too? Do we have another mission?"

"No. We have a...diaper emergency."

Chuck doesn't know whether to be relieved or laugh hysterically at the thought of John Casey, Family Man. Casey lightly punches Chuck in the gut on the way out and Chuck thinks of nothing at all.

* * *

They're in the parking lot of the grocery store when the first hit happens.

A single shot rings out, ricochets off the bullet-proof siding of the baby carrier.

"Oh no you didn't," Casey mutters, pulling two semi-automatic handguns from the diaper bag and diving for the nearest cover, pulling the carrier with him.

Sarah's right behind him, pulling a pistol from her boot and another from his waistband.

"You do not!"

_bang bang bang bang_

"Shoot!"

_bang bang bang bang_

"At our!"

_bang bang bang bang_

"Baby!"

_bang bang bang bang_

The gunfire stops and all is quiet. Casey, Sarah, and Samantha continue with their grocery shopping.

* * *

The End


End file.
